


Anecdoche

by ThatscoolIguess



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatscoolIguess/pseuds/ThatscoolIguess
Summary: a conversation where no one is listening
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Anecdoche

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fanfiction, so if it's kinda bad, I'm sorry. To becomes better at writting you need to write more, so that's what I'm doing!

"Finally," Zukp muttered. Seiko looked up at the Prince as he pivoted before she took another sip of her jasmine tea.

"Uncle, Seiko, do you realize what this means?" he shouted at the pair. Seiko let out a small sigh at the question.

"I won't get to finish my game?" She let out a small snort of amusement at Iroh's jab.

"I won't get to finish my tea?" Zuko glared at Seiko before letting out a puff of smoke.

"It means my search is about to end," Iroh and Seiko shared a quick glance at this proclamation. It wasn't the first time Zuko believed that he found the Avatar. The chances of this coming from something Avatar related is close to none.

Zuko saw our shared glance and with another powerful glare he spat, “That light came from an incredibly powerful source.” Zuko turned back towards the light. “It has to be him.”

“Or it’s just the celestial lights Zuko,” Seiko said, “This isn’t the first time this has happened and every time we follow the lights it leads us to a dead end.”

Of course Zuko had led his crew to many different spots almost everywhere and almost every place they went, Zuko claimed that the Avatar was close. Obviously that was never true, the Avatar most likely went into hiding after the airbender genocide.

Prince Zuko was one of the many firebenders on a mission to find the Avatar. Ever since the war started close to 100 years ago, firebenders have searched for the Avatar. The likelihood that Zuko would be the one to find him was very unlikely. Seiko decided to keep this to herself though.

“We don’t want you to get your hopes up for nothing, Prince Zuko,” Iroh said. Seiko nodded her head in agreement.

“Please, sit. Why don’t you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?” Iroh offered.

“I don’t need any calming tea!” Zuko shouted. Seiko’s eyes widened at the shout and when Zuko saw this he continued in a gentler voice, “I need to capture the Avatar.”

“Headsman, head a course for the light,” barked Zuko. Seiko shook her head in slight disappointment.

Letting out a small sigh, Seiko set her now empty cup down and stood up from her spot next to Iroh. 

“I’m gonna go meditate for a while. Isamu, will you please send my dinner to my room tonight?” The guard sent Seiko a small nod. Seiko turned on her heel and sent in the direction of her room.

\--------------------------------

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

Why won’t Zuko stop?

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

Doesn’t he understand that this is a test he won’t pass?

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

The Avatar would be too strong for just him anyway. Even if the Avatar was alive, he would be old and powerful. 

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

Seiko huffed. No matter how long she tried to get the thoughts of Zuko and the Avatar out of her head, it was all she could think about. Will Zuko ever stop being a dummy and realize that we only want what’s best for him? He acts as if everyone only wants him to stay banished. 

Zuko has probably had enough time to cool off meaning that someone needs to go try and talk him into sleeping. Seiko gently rolled her eyes as she stood up and made her way out of her room. 

"Hey, Hiroto!" Seiko called out when she saw the firebender at the end of the hallway."Have you seen Zuko?"

"Not since dinner," He answered, Seiko sighed but thanked him anyway. She continues her search for what felt like an hour, though in reality it was closer to 15 minutes. 

Finally, she went to the last place on the ship she has yet to check, the upper deck of the ship. Of course, that was exactly where he had been this whole time. Seiko slowly approaches Zuko's tense figure as if approaching a scared wild animal.

"What is it?" Zuko turned his head slightly to face Seiko,"Are you gonna scold me about the Avatar again?"

"No," Seiko grinned while she took a few small steps to get closer to Zuko,"I was gonna tell you that you need to go to sleep. You're gonna be busy tomorrow, Prince Zuko." Zuko dropped his head and turned back away from her.

"I can't sleep now Seiko. Not when I'm so close to finding him," Zuko lifted his head and looked towards the sea," I can't rest until I find him."

Seiko studied the Prince for a few moments before nodding in acceptance. "Alright, but please don't stay out here all night. At least go to your room, maybe have some tea." Zuko glanced at Seiko for a few moments before nodding. Seiko wished her friend a goodnight, realizing that Zuko was finished with their conversation. As she made her way back to her room she passed Iroh, who was clearly going to speak to Zuko as well. 

Good luck, Iroh, Seiko thought amused, good luck.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try and get a new chapter up by mid-next week, but maybe I'll have it up sooner. Hope you enjoyed the begining of this story!


End file.
